


Камень, ножницы, бумага

by Fran



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran/pseuds/Fran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В следующий раз он не проиграет</p>
            </blockquote>





	Камень, ножницы, бумага

**Author's Note:**

> отсылка к [CD-драме](http://ozuw63djnzuwg.or2w2ytmoixgg33n.cmle.ru/post/115673055655/akashi-wants-to-tour-around-tokyo-but-there-isnt)  
> для Nappo на ключ "красный ободок"  
> бета Аурум

— На этот раз ты проиграешь, — вместо приветствия произнес Такао голосом заклинателя, и его противник в мгновенье ока изменился в лице. Куда только подевались мягкость и доброжелательность. Глаза вонзились в глаза, как стальные буравчики. Давно не виделись, подумал Такао с нервным вздохом и от души ухмыльнулся.

— Камень, ножницы, бумага, — невозмутимо объявил Мидорима, — раз, два…

На счет «три» Такао застыл с раскрытой ладонью. Неуместная ухмылка сползла с лица.

— Блин… Я думал, ты «камень» покажешь.

Акаши смотрел на него не мигая, без торжества и без сочувствия.

— Что было очевидно, — прокомментировал Мидорима. Такао побледнел от обиды и угрюмо нахохлился, сунув руки в карманы.

— Существует некая закономерность, связанная с этой простейшей игрой, тебе не помешало бы учесть ее нюансы на будущее, — прервал Акаши процесс его самобичевания. Такао как раз подобрал ответ поязвительней, но решил сперва дослушать, и напрасно. Он чувствовал, как его окружают, берут в плен и выбивают признательные показания. Всему виной были глаза Акаши. Стоило в них засмотреться, и колени подгибались сами собой. Вдобавок в его взгляде и позе было что-то от Нерона, Ивана IV Грозного и Эрика XIV Шведского, считавшего себя, как известно, собственным братом. — Но для тебя это окажется слишком сложным, — вынес Акаши вердикт.

— Ты проиграешь в любом случае, что очевидно, — добил Мидорима. Такао промолчал, обескураженный и раздавленный неожиданным предательством. Предатель и его самоуверенный приятель-говнюк тем временем потеряли к нему интерес, погрузили багаж и сами забрались следом, продолжая беседовать как ни в чем не бывало.

Такао задумчиво бренчал в карманах мелочью. Если в следующий свой приезд Акаши выберет «бумагу», значит, нужно ставить на «ножницы»… А если не выберет? Он совсем запутался. Вот уже третье воскресенье месяца подряд Такао несся к вокзалу на всех парах в предвкушении победы и третий раз обламывался.

— Поехали, — скомандовал Мидорима. — Добрался благополучно? — осведомился он, возвращаясь к светской дружеской беседе. Акаши благосклонно кивнул, пускаясь в рассуждения о придорожных красотах, удачно освещенной Фудзияме и навеянных каких-то там воспоминаниях. Такао словно увидел себя со стороны: не особо высокий (Акаши все равно ниже) и не особо одаренный парень (а вот тут Акаши, ясное дело, любому гению даст сто очков вперед) стоит как оплеванный перед велорикшей, в которой восседают сразу двое снобов, одетых как идиоты и напыщенных как индюки. Ладно Мидорима — тот вечно расхаживал в старушечьих кардиганах, полосатых рубашках «цвета молодого бамбука» и шерстяных брюках, в каких еще его дед в школу ходил. Но Акаши Сейджуро, который в воображении Такао не вылезал из традиционной одежды и классических костюмчиков-троек с рождения, а в действительности одевался с поразительной небрежностью, сегодня умудрился переплюнуть самого себя. Когда Такао высмотрел его среди вокзальной толчеи, решил, что впервые в жизни обознался и пролетел мимо. Складывалось впечатление, что Акаши выбирает себе одежду наугад, причем в чужом гардеробе. В позапрошлое воскресенье это были шорты и оранжевая толстовка на пару размеров больше нужного. Неделю назад — футболка с надписью «LA» и тесные джинсы, вылинявшие до потери цвета. А сегодня потомок одной из старейших и досточтимых семей Киото и единственный наследник нехилого состояния явился в голубом балахоне с такой широченной горловиной, что видна была исподняя кроваво-красная майка. Вполне нормальные черные брюки положения не спасали: его ключицы и плечи сверкали на солнце и притягивали взгляд, словно принадлежали полуголой фотомодели из рекламы нижнего белья.

Такао оставил взмокшие монетки в покое, вытер ладони о штаны и оседлал велосипед.

— Куда прикажут ехать господа? — воскликнул он веселым голосом и сцепил зубы, исчерпав запас оптимизма. Надежда, что Акаши выберет парк аттракционов или прогулку по набережной, была слабенькой. В самое первое воскресенье он попросил «притормозить на минутку» возле средней школы Тейко. Такао припарковался в солнечном дворике, на время каникул дремотно-пустынном, а когда школьные приятели вернулись, без лишних вопросов перебрался за руль — на жаре его сморило прямо в тележке. «Всегда хотел это сделать», — разобрал он низко вибрирующий голос Мидоримы сквозь собственный отчаянный зевок и чуть не вывихнул челюсть. Акаши ответил вполголоса и рассмеялся. Такао обернулся на ходу, с подозрением изучая лица приятелей, увлеченных разговором друг с другом и разгоряченных… поцелуями, решил он после недолгих сомнений. Или сексом. Чем еще можно заниматься в спортивном корпусе битый час? Не один же на один они там играли. Допустить мысль, что Мидорима занимается сексом хотя бы с самим собой, было сложно, но представить его в игре против Акаши оказалось еще сложнее. Особенно теперь, после расправы над «Бармаглотами». Мидорима вышел на запредельный уровень, и Такао пришлось попотеть. Шутка ли — одновременно держать под контролем площадку и наслаждаться рожами американских лузеров. Те не успевали чинить шаблон. Акаши тоже был хорош, конечно… Очень хорош, со вздохом признал Такао и заподозрил неладное: из тележки по-прежнему не доносилось ни звука.

Он обернулся и не сдержал фыркающий смешок. Приятели чинно сидели рядышком, выставив колени. Мидориме приходилось особенно туго — с его ходулями и в прежние времена разместиться с комфортом было той еще проблемой. А теперь, когда рядом восседал Акаши, сверкая голыми плечами и разлетом ключиц, словно повторявших силуэт чайки над волной…

— Что-то не так? — спросил Акаши.

Такао отлип от чертовой майки и прокашлялся, заливаясь краской. Акаши опять сверлил его тем взглядом, на который каждый раз хотелось ответить прямым правой. Длинная огненная челка билась на ветру, лезла в глаза, подернутые на солнце желтизной и багрянцем, точно нитями шафрана. Благодаря этому взгляду он сходу отличал первого Акаши от второго. В раздвоение личности Такао не поверил, конечно, но когда они сталкивались лицом к лицу, обмануться было невозможно. В позапрошлый раз вместо этого Акаши точно был другой. Ничуть не меньший говнюк, как выяснилось — целый час продержать ни в чем не повинного человека на солнцепеке ради отложенного всего-то на пару лет свидания. Стоило признать, в остальное время тот Акаши был славным малым. Толкал речи о книжках и музыке, обсуждал последние матчи и титульные игры в сёги. Одним словом, был другом Мидоримы Шинтаро, что говорило само за себя. Или больше, чем другом.

В отличие от этого говнюка, который другом Мидориме вовсе не был.

— Все так, — ответил Такао сквозь зубы, жестко завершая воображаемый удар правой и добивая слева.

Акаши не шелохнулся, но приподнял бровь, как будто ждал от него чего-то еще. Такао насторожился, пытаясь сообразить, чего именно. Вместо этого вспомнилось, как неделю назад они ходили в кино — Акаши забронировал четыре средних ряда, и Такао весь сеанс просидел как на иголках, не запомнив даже названия фильма, хотя прилежно пялился в экран до самых титров. Стоило отвести глаза, как он напарывался на совиный неподвижный взгляд, и сердце ухало в пятки.

— Мы едем к тебе домой, — потерял терпение Мидорима.

Такао опешил.

— Это еще… Почему это?

— Когда ты начнешь слушать кого-то, кроме себя? — рассердился Мидорима. — Мы едем к тебе, потому что Акаши желает узнать, где живет его…

Он замялся.

— Где живешь ты, — уточнил Акаши. Он так и смотрел в упор шафранными глазами, круглыми как у неясыти. Как будто проголодался, а Такао был его любимой едой. Во рту пересохло. Акаши улыбнулся, Такао беспомощно глотнул. Водички бы, мелькнула безнадежная мысль. В тот раз после неопознанного фильма они пошли в кафе-кондитерскую, и Такао выпил четыре стакана газировки подряд, а потом сидел оглушенный и потрясенно краснел и бледнел, пока Акаши измывался над своим заказом. Ни до, ни после Такао не видел, чтобы обычное парфе с клубникой ели так, что от стыда хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Если его не обманывали глаза, а они его никогда не обманывали, вместе с ним на Акаши пялилось все кафе. Кроме Мидоримы, разумеется.

А потом Акаши взял такси, и Такао смотрел ему вслед с затаенной тоской, обещая себе, что в следующий раз…

— Мы не побеспокоим твою семью, — вкрадчиво заверил Акаши, будто планировал кражу без взлома, — потому что твои папа, мама и младшая сестра гостят у твоей тетушки. По материнской линии.

Такао заморгал.

— А это ты откуда…

— От меня, что очевидно, — раздраженно перебил Мидорима, посмотрел на часы и снова устремил взгляд вдаль, готовый в любой момент сразиться с превратностями судьбы. Из его прогулочной сумки, которую Такао как всегда набил запасными пластырями и банками с супом, торчала рукоять зонта-трости цвета молодого бамбука. Левой рукой он прижимал к сердцу оранжевый ящичек с талисманом дня — набором отверток.

Акаши сощурился на секунду и распахнул глаза шире.

— У меня к тебе просьба. Не мог бы ты одолжить мне на время свой…

Мидорима прижал талисман крепче.

— …ободок, — закончил Акаши, и Такао понял, что обращаются к нему. Он стащил с головы ободок и дотянулся до требовательно раскрытой ладони, не вполне уверенный, что понял правильно.

Акаши забрал со лба челку и откинул руку на бортик.

— Так гораздо лучше.

— Если мы не тронемся сейчас же, нас оштрафуют за стоянку в неположенном месте, — пригрозил Мидорима. Выходка приятеля его совершенно не взволновала, но ведь это Мидорима, попробуй его взволнуй хоть чем-нибудь помимо нарушения правопорядка и границ его личного пространства. А вот у Такао руки зачесались достать телефон и по-быстрому твитнуть фото дня. У Мияджи случится приступ, у обоих. Он даже заскулил тихонько про себя от восторга и нетерпения.

— К тому же скоро пойдет дождь, — заявил Акаши. Мидорима важно пригладил волосы. Такао с сомнением посмотрел на небо, такое солнечное, какое бывает в те дни, когда служба прогнозов предсказывает грозовые ливни.

Тем не менее, он счел за благо не спорить и потарахтел звонком, налегая на педали.

Он больше не оборачивался и помалкивал, игнорируя сигналы машин, смех прохожих и шутки вслед допотопной конструкции, грохотавшей на всю улицу. Пока оставалось время, он пытался придумать, на кой черт Акаши сдалось инспектировать его жилище, и с тревожным холодком вспоминал о бардаке на письменном столе, разобранной постели (проспал) и разбросанных по комнате носках (искал одинаковую пару). Возможно, он недостаточно хорош для тандема в игре с Мидоримой, поэтому Акаши решил инсценировать его самоубийство. Но разве не лучше было расправиться с ним на свежем воздухе? Если только Акаши не мешал свидетель, от которого тоже пришлось бы избавляться.

Вскоре скучная вежливая беседа за спиной сошла на нет, а развлекать себя надоело. Повисло гнетущее молчание, не предвещая ничего хорошего. Между лопаток упирался давящий взгляд — понятно, чей, и проверять незачем. Это настойчивое давление то поднималось к шее, то заползало под задравшуюся на спине тенниску и спускалось до ремня бриджей и ниже. Такао ни разу не притормозил и не коснулся сиденья, нависая над рулем на прямых руках и работая ногами на спринтерской скорости. Над головой сгущались черные тучи, в прямом и переносном смысле. Когда он на полном ходу влетел во двор, в небе полыхнуло. Спустя томительную паузу заворчал гром.

Такао припарковался там, где бесчисленные стоянки велорикши пробороздили в газоне колею, соскочил на землю и чуть не упал. Ноги подгибались и тряслись от слабости, как у новорожденного ягненка. Тяжело переводя дух и косясь на небо, Такао поковылял к крыльцу.

— Давайте живее, сейчас польет, — выкрикнул он.

Снова сверкнуло, и следующий удар грома прокатился по всему кварталу как выстрел. В соседской машине сработала сигнализация, наверху бахнуло окно. Такао ускорил шаг, стараясь не вжимать голову в плечи, юркнул под козырек.

— Увидимся через неделю, Шинтаро, — сказал Акаши за спиной. Такао развернулся, от неожиданности выронив ключи от домофона — те упали в молниеносно подставленную Акаши ладонь.

Возвышаясь с каменным лицом посреди дорожки, Мидорима раскрыл над головой зонт.

Через секунду на него словно обрушился перевернутый бассейн воды.

Такао остолбенел.

— Но как же…

— До свидания, — попрощался Мидорима гробовым голосом и отвесил два церемонных кивка: — Акаши, Такао.

За воротами, тяжело расплескивая лужи, остановилось такси. Распахнулась дверь, и шофер, пригибаясь и придерживая фуражку, побежал к подъезду.

— Господин Мидорима? — прокричал он. Мидорима поправил очки, отвернулся и с фирменной осанкой зашагал к машине, прижимая талисман локтем и переступая лужи, как болотная цапля.

Такао смотрел в удалявшуюся спину и не верил глазам. Шагнул следом и остановился.

— Опоздание на две минуты, — сказал Акаши, одной интонацией вынося смертный приговор всему таксомоторному парку. Такао обернулся, не до конца осознавая, что произошло.

— А как же Шин-чан? — спросил он высоким голосом, дрожа от холода и часто моргая. Дождь лупил по плечам и лицу, капли висли на ресницах. Акаши переплел руки на груди и дождался, когда такси отъедет.

— Ни он, ни я не заинтересованы в более близком общении друг с другом. — Акаши задержал взгляд и кинул ключи — Такао едва их снова не выронил. — Будь добр отпереть дверь, это в наших общих интересах.

Такао постоял, отплевываясь от дождевой воды, и поднялся по ступенькам. Он устал, промок насквозь и был слишком ошарашен вероломством Мидоримы, чтобы спорить.

Что за общие интересы у них появились, выяснилось сразу, едва Акаши переступил порог квартиры и разулся.

— Пока я завариваю чай, ты примешь душ, — распорядился он через плечо, безошибочно определив дорогу на кухню. — У тебя пять минут.

— Чай закончился, — вспомнил Такао. Акаши вынул из рюкзака упаковку сенчи и обернулся от разделочного стола, недобро сверкнул глазами. Такао попятился и ретировался в ванную комнату.

Когда он понял, что не захватил штанов на смену, было поздно. Выбор оказался невелик: его полотенце, мамино кимоно и банный халатик сестренки. Придерживая махровые края, Такао прошмыгнул в свою комнату, задвинул дверь и с облегчением привалился спиной.

— Ты вовремя, — одобрил Акаши. Он сидел на заправленной кровати, подогнув ноги, и читал последний выпуск Джампа. Такао выронил телефон и чертыхнулся, поймал полотенце, соскользнувшее с бедер. Не отрываясь от чтения, Акаши кивнул в сторону шкафа: — Оденься и не забудь носки.

Носки лежали на кровати рядком — все восемь с половиной пар, разобранные по цветам и свернутые уютными клубками. Такао натянул первые попавшиеся шорты и футболку, выбрал носки потеплее.

— Что пишут? — спросил он бодро, зачесывая влажные волосы со лба непослушными пальцами.

Акаши закрыл журнал и посмотрел на обложку. Поднял голову и впился глазами. Такао окинул себя взглядом. Ничего страшного, кроме вопиюще оранжевого цвета носков, не увидел. Свободно развернул плечи и засунул руки в карманы. Немного подумал и вытащил.

— Чай, — не меняя позы объявил Акаши, и Такао только сейчас заметил посреди комнаты котацу, накрытый на двоих. Мамина вазочка с медом, чайник, над чашками парила на раскинутых лепестках белоснежная орхидея. Еле видный высокий стебель тянулся из глиняной плошки. — Pecteilis radiata, — сказал Акаши. Такао безучастно покивал и дернулся от нового удара грома. — Боишься грозы?

— Боюсь, — признал он честно.

Акаши отложил журнал в сторонку, поднялся и прошел к приоткрытому окну. Такао в полной растерянности наблюдал, как он защелкивает раму, сдвигает шторы, и уже не помнил о грозящем псевдосамоубийстве и вероломстве Мидоримы. Он забыл вообще обо всем. Его даже не интересовало больше, каким образом Акаши успел провернуть все это, включая невесть откуда взявшийся цветок. Привез в рюкзаке, выкопав из личной оранжереи?

— Присаживайся, — позволил Акаши.

Они уселись на подушки, не сводя друг с друга глаз.

Над котацу поплыл запах чая. Дождь отстукивал сумрачный марш, глухие раскаты уже не напрягали, а подчеркивали глубокую тишину, и даже частые вспышки молний не отвлекали от медитативного процесса. Но Такао, благодаря Мидориме давно постигший эту мудреную науку, не чувствовал ни чарующей атмосферы, ни вкуса. С равным успехом он мог пить кипяченную воду. Его ободок терялся в чужих ярких прядях, открытое лицо Акаши выглядело таким же вызывающе обнаженным, как перечеркнутые кроваво-красным плечи. Они слепили глаза, как зарница.

— У тебя прекрасный дом, Казунари, — сказал он. Такао поперхнулся и закашлялся. — Все в порядке?

— В порядке, — поставив чашку, просипел Такао. Ему стало неловко за все сразу — за свою тесную комнату, обклеенную постерами, за глупое и напыщенное это чаепитие, даже за журнал и носки. На груди расплывалось горячее пятно, он нагнулся в сторону и стащил футболку одной рукой. Зачесал назад волосы и смешался.

— Ты прав, — согласился Акаши, блестя глазами и поразительно напоминая Шляпника, — здесь довольно жарко.

Скрестив руки внизу, он подцепил голубой балахон и плавно вскинул вверх.

Такао скомкал футболку и метнул под письменный стол.

Акаши высвободился из горловины, не потеряв ободка. Встряхнул свою одежку, аккуратно свернул и положил за спину. Недоуменно приподнял бровь.

Такао таращился на него во все глаза, раскрыв рот. Акаши проследил за взглядом, опуская голову.

Последовала долгая пауза, наполненная стуком дождя и первыми тактами концертной симфонии. Моцарт, ми-бемоль мажор, не шелохнувшись подумал Такао. Казалось, моргни он сейчас, и катастрофы не избежать.

— Прошу меня извинить. Я должен ответить, — продолжая разглядывать рисунок на груди, сказал Акаши бесцветным голосом и достал трубку из кармана брюк. Симфония захлебнулась, Такао воспользовался передышкой и с грехом пополам допил чай, мысленно с торжествующим воем катаясь по полу.

Опустил чашку на подставку и глубоко вздохнул, незаметно вытер слезы.

Акаши закончил короткий разговор («да», «еще нет», «спасибо, Шинтаро») и с треском сложил трубку.

— Классный принт, — не выдержал Такао. Акаши ответил улыбкой бодхисаттвы.

Принт и впрямь был что надо. Королева хештегов. Последнее, что увидят братья Мияджи перед тем, как мир изменится навсегда. Да что там, даже Мидорима… Нет, это вряд ли.

— Хелло Китти, — ласково восхитился Такао, подливая гостю чая, чтобы занять чесавшиеся руки. — Не знал, что она тебе нравится. У моей сестренки…

— Мне не нравится Хелло Китти, — ледяным тоном отрубил Акаши. Такао прикусил язык. — К моему сожалению и огромному разочарованию, — продолжил Акаши, с легким поклоном принимая чашку, — за состоянием моего гардероба следят… не вполне отдавая отчет в собственных действиях.

Такао еще раз подумал о том, что тот Акаши — славный малый.

— А тебе идет, — возразил он и понял, что это правда. Теперь, когда видны были мускулистые руки, и тонкая ткань льнула к телу, так что можно свободно пересчитать кубики пресса… Если не обращать внимания на котика с бантиком, конечно.

Он заставил себя прекратить откровенно пялиться и с удивлением заметил, что скулы Акаши порозовели.

Поставив чашку, Акаши грациозно поднялся.

— Могу я попросить тебя встать, — спросил он тоном, не терпящим возражений.

Несколько ужасно долгих секунд Такао смотрел снизу вверх, давая себе время собраться. О том, что с ним сейчас сделает Акаши, можно было только догадываться. Скорее всего, его никогда не найдут. С дурацкой ухмылкой он выбрался из-за стола и едва не свернул чайник на пол, запнулся о подушку. Акаши поймал его за руку и плавно, как будто вел в танце, развернул к себе, скользнул навстречу.

Такао видел, как приближаются глаза с узкими зрачками к его широко раскрытым глазам, и не отводил взгляда. Так случается в кошмарном сне, когда бороться за жизнь приходится по-настоящему. Он настолько увлекся смертельно опасной игрой в гляделки, что испытал разочарование, когда страшное не случилось, — а спустя запоздалый удар сердца осознал, что его целуют.

Вообще-то он не раз целовался, и не то чтобы ему не нравилось. Нелепая слюнявая возня, не знаешь куда девать язык и руки, зато после чувствуешь себя королем мира и распеваешь на всю улицу последний хит любимой группы. То, что сейчас делал с ним Акаши, напоминало нелепую возню не больше, чем львиный рык — писк котенка.

Он услышал собственный всхлип, слабый и жалкий, и с силой отшатнулся.

Акаши с заметным трудом старался отдышаться. Такао машинально утерся. Рука тряслась, как у припадочного, губы кривились. Он все еще чувствовал чужой вкус.

Скулы Акаши теряли румянец, пока он не побелел всем лицом, как его чертова орхидея.

— А как же Шин-чан? — повторил Такао, голос сорвался от возбуждения и злости.

— Что именно ты имеешь в виду? — ровно спросил Акаши.

Такао вскинул руки, уронил в бессильной ярости.

— Он твой… Твой… Вы же… с ним, — подбирал он слова, заикаясь от возмущения.

Акаши смотрел на него без малейшей эмоции.

— Ты мне нравишься! — выпалил Такао. — Но Мидорима мой друг, — сказал он дрогнувшим голосом. — Я не могу… не обману его доверие, никогда. Чем бы это… то, что было сейчас… для тебя ни было.

Акаши перевел дыхание. Незаметно, но Такао уловил чужое облегчение.

— Мы с Шинтаро не близки, как я уже говорил тебе. Мой… брат, — с запинкой признался Акаши, — с ним дружен, и только. Шинтаро никогда не испытывал к нему или ко мне романтической привязанности или физического влечения.

Такао едва его слышал. Нежданная откровенность сбивала с ног, путала и рвала мысли.

Значит, их все-таки двое.

— А то свидание? — пошел он до конца. — Тогда, в спортивном корпусе… В Тейко?

Акаши переплел руки на груди и задумался.

— Ты считаешь игру один на один подходящим занятием для свидания?

Такао не в первый — и наверняка не в последний — раз за этот день почувствовал себя полным придурком.

— А что, вполне, — забормотал он.

И тут его осенило. Значит, поход в кино, и мороженое, и безумное чаепитие…

Этот маньяк что — ухаживал?

Такао тоже переплел руки. Бессильно охватил рот ладонью.

— Меня предупреждали о сложностях, — понял его Акаши по-своему. — Если тебя это успокоит, Шинтаро не против того, чтобы мы…

Он снова сбился и замолчал. Невиданное, неслыханное зрелище. Даже взгляд изменился, обретая чужую мягкость.

Ну уж дудки.

Такао шагнул и дернул его за плечи, прижимая к себе. Скользнул ладонями по лопаткам, по теплой коже, чувствуя ее нежность загрубелыми пальцами.

Акаши попятился, сдаваясь, но не размыкая объятий. Торжествовать было рано, потому что отступление оказалось тактическим маневром — Такао понял это, когда неуклюжее топтание по комнате завершилось падением на кровать.

— Бинго, — пробормотал он, торопливой ощупью наталкиваясь под спиной Акаши на клубки носков и сбрасывая их на пол, — это все еще ты?

Акаши не ответил. Подозрение крепло, и Такао привстал на локтях, смял напоследок его губы, податливые, отзывчивые. С дрожью отстранился.

Акаши щурился, как от яркого света, и дышал ртом. Распухшие губы непристойно темнели, на скулах снова пламенел румянец.

— Скажи что-нибудь, — низким голосом попросил Такао в попытке разрушить неправильный образ.

Акаши приподнял брови.

— В новом раунде победитель подсознательно выбирает то, что могло побить его в предыдущем, — начал он хрипловато, и Такао выдохнул. — В следующее воскресенье тебе стоит снова показать «бумагу», а не «ножницы», — надменно и снисходительно продолжил несомненно правильный Акаши. — Ведь ты уже сделал ставку на них в расчете, что «бумагу» покажу я?

Такао утвердительно помычал, пробуя на вкус его плечо, гладкое и твердое, как обкатанный волной кусок теплого мрамора. Да он весь как ожившая статуя, всплыла туманная мысль. Ненастоящий. Таких не бывает…

— В то время как… мой выбор…

Акаши опять замолчал. Его глаза закрывались, ресницы прятали яростный блеск. Такао мешал ему, как мог: гладил губами и пальцами шею, напряженную до натянутых жил, но подставленную с откровенной жаждой, ловил вибрирующие под кожей прерывистые вздохи. Когда он нашел языком мозоль под запрокинутым подбородком — там, где к левой щеке обычно прижималась скрипка, — вздох прорвался стоном.

— …падет на «камень», — закончил Акаши пьяным голосом, поймал ладонями его лицо.

— А вот это ты сказал зря, — фыркнул Такао, задыхаясь, но Акаши подался вверх, с властной жадностью отбирая инициативу, и все игры потеряли значение.

***

— Боюсь представить, что еще ты прячешь в рюкзаке, — подумал Такао вслух, когда молчать стало скучно.

— Бумажник, — ответил Акаши. — Еще три презерватива. Ключи от дома.

Такао повернулся набок и подпер голову ладонью.

Не удержался — протянул руку и намотал яркую, растрепанную и шелковистую прядь на палец.

— А в следующее воскресенье снова приедешь ты, или…

— Снова я.

— Приезжайте оба, — предложил он щедро. — Разделаю вас под орех.

Акаши открыл глаза, и Такао осекся.

— В камень-ножницы-бумагу, я имел в виду, — добавил он смирно, не убирая руки.

Что-то появилось во взгляде Акаши… иное. Что не принадлежало раньше ни этому правильному, ни тому, другому.

Мое, — понял Такао, обмирая от собственной наглости.

— Благодарю за приглашение, — наконец ответил Акаши, знакомо розовея, — но это невозможно. Я не вижу ничего привлекательного в… играх втроем.

Такао упал лицом в подушку и беззвучно проорался.

— Я сказал что-то смешное? — напрягся Акаши.

— Нет, мой господин, — пробубнил Такао. Да за что ж мне так везет-то с вами, подумал он с умилением.

— Сейджуро, — сказал Акаши. Такао поднял измученное весельем лицо.

— А?..

— Меня зовут Сейджуро. Повтори.

— Меня зовут Сейджуро.

Смех еще таял в горле, голос вздрагивал и ломался. Акаши смотрел с сомнением, пока он не успокоился.

— У меня к тебе просьба, Казунари.

— Да, — ответил Такао, переведя дух. — Какая?

— Ты позволишь мне оставить ободок у себя?

— Думаю, моя сестренка не будет против, — помолчав, серьезно ответил Такао. Акаши воспользовался позволением тотчас же.

— Не люблю, когда челка лезет в глаза, — объяснил он, когда подарок сестренки второй раз за день нашел наилучшее свое применение. Особенно если учесть, что сейчас кроме ободка на Акаши Сейджуро больше ничего не было. Такао учел и медленно, стесненно выдохнул. — А стричь меня никто не умеет, — добавил Акаши и устроился с удобством, подсунул под щеку ладонь. Протяжно зевнул.

Даже ты сам, напомнил себе Такао с улыбкой.

— Пожалуй, куплю себе еще пару на случай ветреной погоды, — продолжал тот мурлычущим голосом, сонно вздрагивая ресницами, — к тому же ободок наверняка пригодится во время вождения. Я предпочитаю кабриолеты, а ты?.. Это ощущение скорости без преграды, почти полета… Когда приедешь, я покажу одно местечко — оттуда открывается такой вид…

Такао слушал и задумчиво, важно кивал, наслаждаясь немыслимым зрелищем, трогательно невинным и убийственно прекрасным.

Кому же из этих двоих на самом деле нравится Хелло Китти, хотел бы он знать.

— Ты мне тоже нравишься, — внезапно признался Сейджуро и задышал глубоко и спокойно.

Когда сгустились ранние сумерки, мешая любоваться, Такао вспомнил о королеве хештегов и свесился с кровати, отыскал свой телефон в ворохе сваленной как попало одежды и носочных клубков и отключил звук. Улегся и опустил голову на локоть, придвинулся ближе, чтобы чувствовать тепло дыхания.

У них был этот день и бесконечность других впереди, а братья Мияджи достойны самого лучшего, поэтому получат еще неделю прежней жизни. Но потом я точно не проиграю, пообещал себе Такао, закрывая глаза со счастливым смешком.


End file.
